


Saying it With Flowers

by MonkeyLuv



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: Actual fluff-ruffling occurs!, But Aaron's still a grumpy puppy at heart, Dingle flower shop!, Fluffy-haired Aaron!, M/M, One Shot, Overalls!, Slightly more eloquent Aaron Dingle, Story from headcanon, fluff fluff and more fluff!, romance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: AU where Aaron owns a flower shop with the rest of the Dingle clan and his life is changed forever the day Robert Sugden steps into the shop to order a bouquet.This story stemmed (er, pardon the pun) from robertjacobsugdens' fantastic headcanon on Tumblr where 'Dingle and Dingle' are a family of florists rather than mechanics. I hope I did her idea justice!





	Saying it With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I made Aaron a tad bit better with words than his character truly is and I doubt florists actually wear overalls at work but {blush} I HAD to have Aaron in overalls. Please forgive my creative license with these elements.

The bell over the door of Dingle & Dingle softly chimed as a tall blond man bustled in from the rain. Chas looked up from the arrangement she was creating and brightly smiled at the man.

“Be right with ya, Love. AARON! CUSTOMER”!

The blonde shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the ringing echoing through his skull from the shrill bellow directed towards the back of the shop. He stepped up to the counter just as a young man with dark hair and a stubbly beard walked through the door from the backroom. He was dressed in a black T-shirt with blue overalls tied by the sleeves around his waist.

“Hiya! What can I do for you today”? Aaron’s voice was deep and his smile was genuine. The blonde felt a smile tug at his lips, despite his nasty mood.

“I’m in need of a bouquet that essentially says, ‘I’m sorry for fucking up on a colossal scale’ “.

Aaron laughed loudly and the other man felt a flutter in his stomach.

“Well, that’s very…specific! I think we can help you with that. Do you have a price range in mind”?

“Money’s no object. I want the best that you have”.

“Alright then. Follow me. I’m Aaron by the way”.

“I gathered from your co-worker’s, er, beckoning. I’m Robert”.

Aaron walked from behind the counter, laughing once again. He extended his hand to shake Robert’s.

“She’s my mum and you’re being very polite in calling her foghorn voice ‘beckoning’ “, Aaron said as he led Robert to a display case.

“Oi! I heard that”, Chas glared at Aaron but a cheeky grin played on her lips. Robert felt himself smirk listening to the pair’s banter.

“Oh! So you and she are the Dingle and Dingle from the shop’s name”?

“Well, there’s loads of family working here but there was room enough for only ‘Dingle and Dingle’ on the sign. Besides, ‘Dingle, Dingle, Dingle and More Dingles’ would sound a bit weird”. Robert laughed while Aaron grinned at him.

Aaron gestured towards the display. “So here are our ready-made arrangements or, if you prefer, we can make a customised arrangement for your grand apology”.

Robert looked over the display briefly. “What would you recommend”?

“Well, is this for a personal fuck-up or something business-related”?

Robert snorted at Aaron’s bluntness. He ran his hand across the back of his neck, feeling the tension that had lodged itself there ever since Chrissie had found out that he’d hired Ross and his thuggish friend to rob Home Farm.

“Er, yeah, this one’s personal. My wife found out I’d done some shady dealings and she’s kicked me out”.

“Ouch! Okay, so begging the wife for forgiveness. Got it”!

Aaron walked over to a large cooler filled with hundreds of flowers.

“Let’s see…we could use white tulips which represent forgiveness and serenity”. Aaron grabbed a dozen white tulips and placed them in a large tub. “Add in daffodils which represent forgiveness and new beginnings and plenty of purple hyacinth which are the _emblem_ of forgiveness”. Aaron added bunches of yellow and purple flowers to the white tulips. He brought his hand up to his chin as he studied the arrangement. “Did ya mean it when you said money was no object”?

Robert nodded as he watched Aaron add fern fronds, Dusty Miller and holly sprigs to fill out the arrangement. It was already looking amazing.

“Combining red and white roses together symbolises unity. It could be your way of saying that you two belong together”. Aaron added half a dozen red and half a dozen white long stem roses.

Robert gazed at the arrangement in stunned silence. He couldn’t believe that Aaron was able to so completely capture everything that he wanted to express simply using flowers.

Aaron turned to Robert expectantly. “What do ya think”?

“I think it’s well and truly over if she can’t be persuaded by these flowers. They’re perfect”.

Aaron beamed at Robert’s compliment and led him back to the counter.

“Just a few more details to take care of and we’ll get these out with the afternoon deliveries”. Aaron pointed to a selection of small cards on the edge of the counter. “Pick a card and fill it out if you’d like while I get you rung up”.

Robert chose a card and tapped the pen against his lips a few times before he started writing. Aaron took down Chrissie’s address and ran Robert’s credit card while Robert scribbled first on one card and then another.

“Aw, I’m rubbish at this”! Robert said while crumpling up his third card.

“I’m sure they’re not that bad. Mind if I have a look?” Aaron asked.

“Fill your boots”. Robert gazed dejectedly at his feet.

Aaron cleared his throat and read: “ ‘Chrissie, I know I’ve screwed up but you’ve made mistakes too…’ Erm, okay. Let’s look at this one. ‘Lovely Chrissie, you must miss me, can’t you see, we’re meant to be’. Oh, it rhymes! Kinda. How about this last one. ‘Chrissie. I never meant for your dad to have a heart attack. He faked the other ones!’ “.

Aaron sighed and shook his head. “Those are, erm, certainly original”.

Robert brought his hands up to his face and groaned. Suddenly, a pair of calloused hands surrounded Robert’s, pulling his hands away from his face. Aaron held onto Robert’s hands a few seconds longer while Robert’s heart began to race. Robert looked down to see Aaron’s piercing blue eyes staring into his. Aaron abruptly withdrew his hands and Robert detected a faint tinge of pink across Aaron’s cheeks.

“Would you like me to give it a go?” Aaron asked, eyes averted.

“Yes please”, Robert softly responded. His heart rate was gradually returning to normal but the flutter had returned to his stomach as he looked Aaron over while he wrote on another card.

“How about something like this”? Aaron pushed the card towards Robert.

“Chrissie, I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you but I hope you’ll find it in your heart to give me another chance. I love you. I need you. Forgive me.” Robert raised his eyes up to meet Aaron’s.

“This is incredible, Aaron. Thank you”. Robert began copying Aaron’s words onto yet another card, giving Aaron a chance to memorise the image of the man stood before him. He would likely never have the opportunity to see the gorgeous blonde again and he wanted to remember every freckle on his beautiful face.

Aaron was pulled from his reverie when Robert extended a hand towards him.

“Seriously, Aaron. I can’t thank you enough. You’ve been amazing”.

Aaron shook Robert’s hand, taking care not to let his grip linger too long this time.

“No worries. Hopefully, these will take care of it but don’t hesitate to come back if you fuck up again in the future”. Aaron gave Robert a cheeky wink and a broad smile and Robert couldn’t help but laugh.

“I will. I will”. Robert shook his head, grinning, suddenly reluctant to leave Aaron’s company. With a sigh, he tugged his collar up as protection against the rain, and headed out the door.

Aaron’s eyes followed Robert as he exited the shop. Robert turned back and waved, a smile playing on his lips. Aaron retuned the wave and then Robert was gone.

Chas sighed loudly. Aaron turned to her and scowled. “What”?

“Nothing, Love. Nothing”.

Aaron grabbed Chrissie’s flowers and turned on his heel, retreating to the back room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was separating flowers in the cooler when the bell above the door chimed.

“AARON! CUSTOMER”! Aaron sighed as Chas’s voice rang out. He rubbed his rough hands against his overalls to quickly dry them.

Aaron turned towards the customer and a smile appeared unbidden on his lips.

“Hiya! Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again”.

Robert sheepishly grinned. “Yeah, well, you told me to come back if I ever fucked up in the future so, here I am”.

Aaron chuckled. “Oh no! Not wife trouble again”!

“Afraid so. Your flowers worked so well a few months ago, I thought I’d try them again”.

“Well, we can’t just repeat the same bouquet as last time so let me think. How does your wife feel about plants”?

“Er, she’s not exactly a ‘get your hands dirty’ kind of woman”.

“Okay, I can pull the flowers and leaves from some plants and turn them into a cut-flower arrangement. Follow me”.

Robert followed Aaron to a section of the store filled with potted plants.

“Lily of the Valley symbolises a return to happiness”. Aaron grabbed a pot containing the white bell-shaped flowers with large, unfurling leaves.

“Orchids represent strength and love. I think this deep purple one would be perfect. The colour conveys admiration and respect”.

“So far, so good”, Robert said as he took the giant purple orchid from Aaron.

Aaron looked around at the selection of potted plants but then jogged over to the cooler with tubs of flowers.

“How about if we add in stalks of blue iris to complete it”?

Robert finally caught up to Aaron. “What’s the meaning behind those”? 

“Faith, wisdom, courage and hope”. Aaron’s gaze met Robert’s blue-green eyes and his stomach did a flip-flop.

Robert’s eyes sparkled and a smile tugged at his lips. “Who could ask for anything more, eh”?

Aaron broke eye contact and led Robert up to the counter, ducking behind only to return with an iridescent purple vase. Robert studied the younger man as he delicately cut the orchid first and then flower stalks and leaves from the Lily of the Valley plant. Aaron added in the iris and expertly shifted the flowers and leaves around to once again create a stunning arrangement.

Robert shook his head in amazement. “You’ve done it again, mate. How much do I owe you”?

Aaron punched some numbers into the computer. “That’ll be £60 even”. Robert handed over his credit card and frowned at the blank card array laid out on the counter in front of him.

“Any way I can convince you to write the card again? Yours was brilliant last time and I’m completely hopeless at it”, Robert confessed.

Aaron returned Robert’s credit card. “I guess I could give it a go. What nefarious deed did you get up to this time”? Aaron smirked playfully but Robert could only look down at his feet and bite his lower lip.

“She thinks I used her son to help win her back after an argument. I didn’t, though. Her son, Lachlan, planned it all on his own”.

Aaron scowled briefly at Robert but shook his head as if to chase away his judgement. He took a pen and began writing.

Once again, Robert took Aaron’s writing as an opportunity to study the gorgeous younger man. Aaron had a mound of curls on top of his head but his hair was shaved along the sides. Robert had to will his hand to remain on the counter to prevent it from darting to the top of Aaron’s head and running it through those spectacular curls.

Aaron cleared his throat and Robert blushed as he realised Aaron had caught him staring.

“How does something like this sound”? Aaron slid the card forward for Robert to see.

“ ‘Forgive me for not supporting you and Lachlan better. Family means everything to me, Chrissie. Let me prove it to you’ “. Robert sniffled, then cleared his throat as tears welled up in his eyes.

“You have a real gift, Aaron. You know that, yeah?”, Robert said when he found his voice again.

Chas joined Aaron behind the counter and squeezed his arm as another customer queued up behind Robert. Aaron came around the counter and took the card from Robert when he finished copying the text. The men walked to the front of the store together while Chas assisted the other customer.

“As much as I like doing business with ya mate, try not to fuck up anymore. I’m not sure your marriage can survive it”. Aaron shyly smiled as he extended his hand to Robert.

Robert chuckled and firmly gripped Aaron’s hand. The men’s eyes locked briefly but then Aaron reluctantly pulled his hand back from Robert’s.

“Thanks again, Aaron. I mean it”.

Aaron nodded his head while Robert turned and went through the door. Once again, Robert turned back towards the shop a few steps down the pavement and gave a little wave. Aaron waved back, a smile playing on his lips. Robert continued down the pavement and Aaron sighed quietly and returned to the counter, passing the customer Chas had helped as they left the shop.

Chas laid her hand on Aaron’s arm. “You know he’s right, Love, about you having a gift? He meant for working with flowers and writing sentiments, which you do, but you also have a gift for falling for the wrong bloke”.

Aaron glared at his mum defensively. “I’m not falling for him, Mum! Besides, he’s married. To a woman”.

Chas held her hands up in surrender. “Alright, Love. Alright”.

“Debbie’ll be here any minute to pick up the afternoon deliveries so I need to get this to the cooler in back”. Aaron grabbed Chrissie’s latest arrangement and silently stormed from the room. Chas sighed loudly at his departing figure.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was busy helping a woman and her young daughter pick out a bouquet when the bell gently chimed above the door. Chas was in back taking a delivery so Aaron greeted the new customer without looking up.

“I’ll be right with you”.

“No problem, mate. I can wait”.

Aaron quickly spun round to come face to face with Robert. Simultaneously, smiles erupted on the men’s faces.

“I didn’t expect to see ya back here! Well, at least not so soon”.

A light blush spread across Robert’s cheeks and he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Aaron reached out and squeezed Robert’s arm, softly speaking to him. “You can tell me all about it. Just give me a minute to finish with these customers first, yeah”?

Robert gave a slight nod and Aaron turned his attention back to the mum and little girl. Robert watched as Aaron crouched down to the girl’s level to speak with her. He couldn’t hear what Aaron said to the girl but she shyly nodded and broke out in a huge smile as Aaron handed her a pink carnation. Aaron led the pair to the counter and wrapped up their bouquet. The little girl clutched the carnation to her chest as though it was a precious gift and Aaron waved to her as she turned and left with her mum, her face sporting a toothy grin.

“You’re quite the charmer with the ladies”, Robert said with a sad smile.

“I don’t know about that”, Aaron quietly mumbled. He came around the counter and approached Robert. “So…did the flowers not do the trick last week”?

“They were perfect, Aaron, but no, Chrissie’s done with me”. Robert sighed softly.

“Look, I’m sorry mate. Did you wanna try a bigger arrangement? Maybe the last one was too simple”.

Robert held his hand up to stop Aaron’s strategizing. “It’s over, Aaron. Chrissie accused me of having an affair. I haven’t been, but I…I’ve developed feelings for someone else”. It was only then that Aaron noticed the obvious white band of skin surrounded by tanned skin on Robert’s left hand where his wedding ring no longer sat.

“Oh”! Aaron felt the sting of disappointment, although it was daft. “So you want some flowers for your new bird”? What difference did it make if Robert was with his wife or some other woman? Aaron had clearly been reading too much into Robert’s signals.

Robert shook his head and chuckled. “No, like I said, I’m not with anyone else. But I do need some flowers to thank my sister for letting me crash in her boxroom”.

“Oh, sure. Okay. Would you like to go with a custom arrangement or should we look at the pre-made bouquets”?

“I think we can go with a pre-made arrangement this time”.

“Alright then. Follow me”! Aaron led Robert over to the display of arranged flowers. “Anything catch your eye”?

Robert’s eyes had been appreciating Aaron’s beautiful backside which was covered by his customary blue overalls tied off at the waist. Robert had to bite back a smile at Aaron’s turn of phrase as Aaron spun round to face him. Robert dutifully assessed each bouquet and selected a generous one to take home to Vic.

Chas returned from the backroom just as Aaron finished wrapping up Robert’s flowers. “Hiya, Love! More wife trouble?”, Chas addressed Robert.

Aaron and Robert exchanged uncomfortable glances as Robert picked up the bouquet. “Something like that”.

Aaron turned to scowl at Chas who innocently shook her head while shrugging her shoulders. He then followed Robert to the front of the shop.

“Well, Aaron, thanks as always for your help”. Robert extended his hand towards Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Robert’s hand away before leaning in to give him a quick hug.

“Look, I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Chrissie but good luck with your new prospect”.

Robert pursed his lips, trying not to smile at Aaron’s cluelessness.

“I’ll see ya, then”.

“Yeah. See ya”.

The bell chimed as Robert exited the shop. As had become his custom, he took a few steps then turned to grin and wave at Aaron who stood there waving back at him. Robert turned and continued on his way while Aaron spun round and headed towards the backroom.

“Aaron…”, Chas began.

“Just leave it, Mum! I don’t wanna hear it”! Aaron walked past Chas and roughly slammed boxes about in the backroom.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen, Liv, you know the rules. Ya need to text me if you’re not coming straight here after school”.

It was nearly closing time at the shop and Aaron unceremoniously shoved the broom handle into Liv’s hand as the bell chimed above the door.

“We’ll talk about this later, yeah”? Aaron gave Liv the evil eye and then turned round to greet the customer.

Robert tried not to laugh as he caught Liv sticking her tongue out at Aaron behind his back.

“Unruly employee, huh?”, Robert asked with a grin as he nodded towards Liv who had angelically begun sweeping the floor.

Aaron apologetically smiled. “Ugh, don’t get me started. That’s my little sister, Liv. Anyway, what’ve you done to warrant a second trip to our shop in a week”? Aaron suspiciously arched his eyebrow at Robert.

Robert chuckled as the familiar flutter took up residence in his stomach.

“Nothing bad this time, I promise. My stepmum sat me down earlier today and gave me a pep talk and I just wanted to thank her for it”.

“Wow. Two ‘thank you’ bouquets in a week! You’re on a roll, mate”. Aaron playfully punched Robert on the arm and Robert grinned at him. Liv stopped sweeping to study the pair.

“So, you should be familiar with the drill by now: pre-made or custom?”, Aaron asked as he searched Robert’s blue-green eyes.

“Let’s do a custom one again. Diane, my stepmum, really likes roses. Could we do something with those?”, Robert asked.

“Yeah. I’ve got an idea with some pink and purple ones. Hang on”.

Robert followed Aaron over to the cooler where he selected a large white pitcher. Aaron arranged a variety of roses in the pitcher and rounded them out with trailing jasmine, mint and freesia. Robert breathed in the amazing aroma and smiled. He placed his hand on Aaron’s arm.

“Just perfect. Really, mate”.

Aaron stared at Robert’s hand which remained on his arm until Robert suddenly withdrew it. Aaron’s heart had begun to pound in his chest and he was certain that his cheeks were turning pink.

Aaron cleared his throat. “I’m afraid we’ve already done our last deliveries for the day. Did you want to take these with you like last time? Otherwise, we can get them out first thing tomorrow morning”.

“Tomorrow’s fine but I’m going to need some help with the card again”. Aaron led Robert back to the counter with the arrangement. He momentarily scowled in Liv’s direction until she once again started sweeping.

“Erm, okay. Give me an idea of what you wanna say”. Aaron went behind the counter while Robert stepped up to it.

“Well, obviously, I wanna thank her for her advice. I don’t think I tell her often enough how much I appreciate her support”. Robert’s eyes had drifted down towards the counter. He looked lost in thought as Aaron studied the now familiar pattern of freckles dotting his face. Robert glanced up and locked eyes with Aaron briefly before Aaron averted his gaze. Aaron grabbed a pen and began to write.

“How’s this sound? ‘Diane, you’ve always been there for me when I’ve needed you. I hope you know how grateful I am that you’re in my life’ “.

Robert smiled widely at Aaron and nodded his head. Once again, Aaron had managed to perfectly convey his thoughts.

“We did it again”! Robert’s eyes sparkled as he looked across towards Aaron who was now looking slightly flustered.

A snort erupted behind Robert and Aaron directed another scowl at Liv who was battling a bout of giggles.

“Seriously, Liv”, Aaron warned.

“ ‘Did it ‘ ”, Liv laughed and walked to the front of the shop, shaking her head.

It was Robert’s turn to look flustered, realising the double meaning of the expression he’d used.

“Sorry, mate. She’s 15”, Aaron said by way of explanation as he returned Robert’s credit card.

Aaron walked from behind the counter and escorted Robert to the front of the shop. He turned the sign on the door around so that it now read “closed” and began the familiar ritual of saying goodbye to Robert. The men shook hands, Robert grinned at Aaron, then stepped through the door. Aaron closed the door behind him and locked it, then waited for Robert to turn and wave. After Aaron had returned the wave, Aaron turned back towards the counter.

Liv stood behind the counter, examining the order form that Aaron had just completed for Robert. Liv looked up at her brother with rosy cheeks and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Robert Sugden, huh? Robert and Aaron, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes LOVE…”, Liv sang out.

“ENOUGH Liv! I mean it”! Aaron directed a death stare at his little sister.

“Geez, I’m only having a laugh. Lighten up, Aaron”.

If looks could kill, Liv would’ve been dead and buried.

Undeterred, Liv continued on. “Seriously, though. Why didn’t ya tell me you had a new boyfriend”?

Confusion clouded Aaron’s face. “What're you on about? Robert’s not my boyfriend”.

“Oh really? Could’ve fooled me with the way you two were eyeing each other up and touching each other”.

Aaron rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. “There’s nothing going on between us. Robert just happens to screw up an impressive amount and he’s thankfully chosen our shop to spend his money on ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘thank you’ flowers. Now drop it, Liv! I mean it”.

Liv shook her head and laughed at how utterly oblivious her brother could be but picked up the broom again to continue sweeping.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert’s trips to Dingle & Dingle became more frequent as the weeks went on. Every few days, Diane’s B&B guests were treated to a fresh new display of flowers. Vic’s windowsills were filled with a variety of plants and she often received bouquets of fresh flowers as well. Victoria’s husband, Adam, was shocked and flustered when he finally received an arrangement himself from Robert containing a heartfelt apology for eating the last of Adam’s Jammie Dodgers. Although he complained to Vic about the ridiculous gift, he was secretly pleased to receive the flowers since no one had ever sent him any before.

Chas, Liv, Debbie and even Cain witnessed the nearly daily ritual that now occurred between Robert and Aaron. Robert would come in with some excuse to order flowers. Aaron would assist him with the selection and the card. Robert would find some reason to touch Aaron’s arm or brush back a stray curl from Aaron’s forehead. Robert would spend a ridiculous amount of money before Aaron walked him to the door where they shook hands or hugged. After Robert left the shop, he would turn back towards Aaron and wave with a daft grin on his face. Aaron would wave back and then, invariably, be faced with a relative or two shaking their head at him and telling him he was clueless.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Aaron, Chas and Cain were all busy with customers while Liv ran about the shop straightening up displays. The bell above the door rang once again as Robert stepped into the shop. He was dressed in dark blue trousers, a white shirt, dual-toned blue waistcoat and a burgundy tie. Cain had finished ringing up his customer and let out a wolf-whistle.

“Someone thinks he’s getting lucky tonight, eh Sugden”? Cain grinned at the blonde. Aaron escorted his customer to the counter and gave Cain a slight shove and a glare.

“Cain here will ring you up, Mrs Thomas”. Aaron smiled broadly at the old woman and patted Cain on the shoulders. Cain glared at his nephew but proceeded to help the woman with her purchase.

Aaron approached Robert who, in addition to looking extraordinarily handsome, was looking somewhat nervous. Robert briefly smiled at Aaron as he took him by the elbow and led him away from the prying eyes of his family.

“What’s up? You look like you’re about to be sick”, Aaron told Robert. Robert couldn’t help but laugh at Aaron’s assessment of the situation.

Robert peered around the shop and let out a long breath.

“Remember how I told you months ago that I was okay with leaving Chrissie because I’d fallen for someone else”?

“Er, yeah”. Aaron had actually tried burying that bit of information all the while knowing that one day, Robert would likely actively pursue the new woman.

“Well today’s the day I’m finally going to let them know and I need your help to do it”. Robert beamed at Aaron who now felt as sick as Robert had looked moments before. Despite all of the protesting he’d done to his family, he had fallen hard for Robert.

Aaron’s gaze had dropped to the floor and he was shocked when Robert reached out his hand and tilted his chin upward so that their eyes met. Robert’s voice was soft when he spoke.

“In that very first bouquet you made for Chrissie, you suggested I combine red and white roses in order to tell her that we belonged together. Obviously, we didn’t, but I think I’ve found someone with whom I truly do belong. I want to do that thing with the red and white roses but with a dozen of each colour this time”.

Aaron shook himself from his daze and tried to regain his professionalism. “Yeah. Of course. Follow me”.

Aaron went to the cooler and began arranging the flowers in a simple vase. He looked up at Robert as he worked.

“You do know that two dozen long stem roses are gonna cost you a shedload of money, right”?

Robert chuckled and shyly smiled. “Yeah. It’ll be worth every penny if they agree to go out with me”.

Aaron looked back at his arrangement and sighed.

“How’s this looking? You’re sure you don’t want anything else added”?

Robert grinned at Aaron. “No, mate. That’s perfect”.

The pair headed up to the counter and Aaron noticed that the shop had emptied of other customers. His mum, uncle and sister stood together watching him and Robert. He tried signalling with his eyes for them to back off but Cain just smirked at him while the trio continued to gawp.

“Maybe you should try writing this card yourself, mate. I think it’s too personal for me to write”. Aaron averted his gaze as he stood across from Robert.

“Come on, Aaron. I think we established long ago that I’m hopeless at this”. Robert’s voice was gentle and persuasive.

Aaron sighed but grabbed a pen and card. “Go ahead and tell me what you want to say to her”.

Robert cleared his throat. “I don’t want to let one more day pass without getting the chance to taste those sweet lips. I suspect the stubble will tickle at first but maybe by the second or third kiss, I’ll get used to it”. Robert chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

Aaron had dropped the pen and was staring open-mouthed at the blonde. Robert grinned as he took both of Aaron’s hands in his.

“I want the chance to gaze into your stunning blue eyes while we talk about everything and nothing. I want to run my fingers through those gorgeous curls on top of your head. I want to go places with you and do things with you, Aaron”. Robert leaned forward so that he was practically nose to nose with the other man. He dropped his voice so only Aaron could hear.

“I want to do things _to_ you, Aaron, that’ll drive you mad”. Robert flashed Aaron a lopsided smirk as he pulled back slightly while still holding his hands.

“I want to explore all that life has to give, with you by my side. I want to win over the approval of Dingle, Dingle, Dingle and more Dingles”. Robert turned his head to smile at Aaron’s family whose faces conveyed varying degrees of horror and joy.

“I _told_ you he had the hots for Aaron”, Liv loudly whispered. Aaron could hear his mum shush his sister but he couldn’t break eye contact with Robert to look over at his family.

Robert’s expression turned serious.

“I want you to accept these flowers, Aaron, as a symbol of my belief that we belong together”.

Robert raised his hands up to Aaron’s cheeks, cradling his face, and closed the narrow gap between them.

Their first kiss was sweet and tender and, as predicted, tickled Robert’s face just a bit.

Their second kiss was longer, deeper and hungrier.

Their third kiss involved a hint of tongue and only Liv’s shrieks, Cain’s groans and Chas’s whistling made them pull back from it.

“I take it that’s a ‘Yes’ then?”, Robert asked Aaron as he ruffled Aaron’s curls with his fingers.

A massive smile broke on Aaron’s face as he nodded. “Yes”.

“And, Aaron”?

“Yeah”?

“I won’t fuck up this time. I promise”.

Both men laughed and sheepishly turned towards the Dingle clan as they came over to join them.

“Just because he said yes doesn’t mean you get out of paying for those flowers, Sugden”, Cain chided.

“As I said, they’re worth every penny”. Robert handed his credit card to Cain as Aaron slid from behind the counter to join him.

“What you said was amazing, Robert. So, were you pretending all along that you couldn’t express yourself eloquently or what”? Aaron searched Robert’s eyes as he grasped his hand in his.

Robert’s eyebrows arched in disbelief.  “Have you forgotten the rhyming apology to Chrissie”? Robert shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve just learned from watching a master do it for the last six months”.

Cain handed Robert his credit card back and hefted the giant vase of flowers. “Where do you want these, Aaron”?

“Mum, Liv, would you mind taking them home? I believe I was promised a date”. Aaron turned to face Robert. “Just let me get out of these overalls and I’ll be ready to go”.

Robert leaned forward and whispered in Aaron’s ear. “Why don’t you leave those on for right now. I’ve had plenty of time to think about how I’d like to remove them myself”.

Aaron blushed deeply while his heart rapidly raced. He cleared his throat and turned back to his family.

“I guess we’re off, then”.

Aaron and Robert held hands as they walked to the front of the shop together. This time, as the door opened, the pair walked out hand in hand, followed by Chas, Liv and Cain. The men strode down the pavement a few steps, turned back to the shop, and waved to the trio who were grinning at them.

A new tradition had begun.


End file.
